


怒火如欲

by Aisimo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisimo/pseuds/Aisimo





	

*警告：以下内容含有露骨的暴力、性爱和暴力性爱描写，以及大量虚构情节和捏造的时间线。  
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

马特往头顶伸出手，曲肘紧紧勾住床栏，他浑身的肌肉都绷紧着，像一张拉开的弓。他能感觉到本的手顺着他的肋骨向腰腹重重地抚过去，皮肤间的摩擦几乎能打出火花来。  
本刻意地掐了一把他身上的淤青。这让他呻吟出声，爆发出的痛楚和快感把他更深地往床单和枕头里拖去。他想，这破地方闻着糟透了。他把自己往床铺间埋得越深，那股烂霉味儿越明显。他睁开眼睛，立刻发觉自己正紧贴着一大块陈旧的棕色污渍摩擦。但马特只能不管不顾地继续向下沉，因为本很快把手替换成了嘴唇。  
他的喉咙里升腾出一团雾气，随着呻吟慢慢充满整个房间。  
一切都濡湿而粘腻。

 

马特更小的时候曾经以为自己和本永远不会有分歧。他们当然会拌嘴，比如谁应该得到更大的那块儿蛋糕，或者谁应该先享受另一个推秋千的服务。但他们最终总会得到一致的结论，不是一个向另一个妥协，而是共同找到更好的观点。  
马特就此断定自己和本并不寻常。他从未与别人有过这样的体验，也从未见过别人拥有这样的人际关系。这令他困惑又激动，暗地里则为之自豪。  
在一些时刻，他很想把这种感受跟本讲出来，但又随之觉得没有必要，好像说出来反而破坏了什么。  
他们之间的关系延伸下一年又一年，于是马特积攒了更多这样的时刻。在深夜酒吧昏暗的灯光里，伏案写作的间隙，胡乱地讲着前言不搭后语的笑话时，他总会感到不合时宜的冲动猛然奔涌过自己的血管。意识到自己用与世界上所有人都不同的方式拥有着一个人，如此确定，如此令人惶恐。  
他慢慢习惯并享受那种强自压抑时带来的刺痛感和窒息感。那些时刻足够细微，所以并不难熬，往往一瞬而过。只余留下震颤让他慢慢回味。

 

本啃咬过他的胸口，动作越来越失控。马特相当确定，第二天早上的场面会惨不忍睹。倒不是说他现在的境况好到哪儿去，即使在这样昏暗的灯光下，马特也能瞧见自己肋骨腰腹上之前留下的一片青紫。  
他伸出一只手，插到本的头发里——比听起来费劲多了，两个月没理的头发也还是太短了——然后硬生生把本的脑袋提到自己面前。本猝不及防，在剧痛之下吐出一串模糊的诅咒，报复性地朝马特的嘴唇撞过去。  
这同样很疼，马特敢保证自己的下嘴唇立刻就肿起来了。但是痛楚迅速被置换成快感，本的唇舌轻柔地抚慰过他的伤口，然后在他的口腔里搅动起来，勾缠之间发出响亮的水声。马特把本更紧地拉向自己，后者的重量密密实实地把他压在床垫上不能动弹，令他愈发兴奋。他呻吟着向上挺动着下身，隔着牛仔布感受到紧贴着他的那包东西跟着剧烈地弹动了一下。  
本尖锐地发出一声喘息，马特则抓住机会侧头贴上他的耳朵，湿滑下流地用舌尖挑拨卷动起他的耳垂，预料之中地听见更为急促的喘息声后毫不留情地咬了下去。  
“操！”本咒骂出声，他的双手紧紧捏住马特的肩头，力气大到必然会留下淤痕。“你就非要报复回来，是不是？”他嘶声低吼道。  
马特叼着他的耳垂，又吸又舔，含混地说道：“他妈的当然了。”愤怒与情欲交织在一起，鼓动着他猛地揪扯住本的头发向上，迫使后者仰起头暴露出颈侧。马特顺着本的腮边一路啃咬下来，舌面扫过的皮肤触感结实而富于弹性，粗糙的胡茬留下细小的伤口，而他在毫不在意地继续卷动着舌尖，直至能感受到本的侧动脉急促的跳动。  
马特考虑了一下，用牙齿提起那层薄薄的皮肤，吮进去一点，然后极尽缓慢而沉重的碾磨起来。他相当确定在口腔里弥漫开的咸涩味道不仅属于汗液。  
本的下颚绷紧了。他粗喘着，但一声呻吟都没漏出来。就在马特失望之时，本的右手迅速从他肩头滑下来，顺着裤腰的缝隙摸进去并粗暴地抓动揉捏起来；左手则钳住他的下巴，强迫他分开双唇，用拇指按住他的舌面。  
马特所有的血液猛地往下身涌去。他望进本的双眼，看到和自己一样的暴怒与情欲在其中翻滚着，几乎很难分辨出区别。  
他不该这么兴奋，这么欲火焚身，裤裆里硬得发疼。暴虐的冲动仍然残留在他的体内，提醒着他不到一个小时前才跟正捏着他屁股的混蛋大打出手。事实是，即使是现在马特也不能确定到底更想操他还是揍他。  
也许他能同时做到。马特一边想一边掀开本的T恤，掐弄起他的前胸。

 

显然，“从此快乐美好的生活下去”只是幼稚而天真的妄想。他不曾料到有一天他会怒火中烧，凶狠地一拳拳砸向本。（话说回来，他也不曾料到有一天他会被本按在床上粗暴地捋动。）  
马特还记得第一次冲进酒吧时看见吧台深处庞大的暗影微微耸动。他走过去，本从臂弯里抬起头，颓废而疲惫，眼神则明亮凶狠。这景象让他的下身猛然抽动了一下，而他为此唾弃自己。  
那时候，名望与财富已经把他们捧上了浪尖儿，蓄势待发就要狠狠把他们再摔出去。在旁人看来，马特更谨慎更细腻，而本更加奔放桀骜。但实际上，马特清楚，本才是他们中敏感的那一个，他一向能迅速摸清别人的想法，从细微之处做出推断。而马特将这种共情的直觉视为本的天赋，却没预想到这反过来险些压垮本。

他第一次把本从酒吧里捡回来的时候不以为意。本摊开在出租车后座上，头颅压靠在他肩上鼾声大作，而他则只顾着凝视唾沫和酒液在本下唇上隐隐的闪光。之后两次，三次，马特不仅没放在心上，还曾与本一同醉倒。他们会醉醺醺地搂抱着走过舞池，靠在墙边分享愚蠢的笑话和香烟，灌下更多的啤酒、鸡尾酒、伏特加……那时候马特告诉自己，谁年轻的时候没有过这样放荡的夜晚呢。  
他很快发现自己错的离谱；本在事业道路上挣扎着前进，却侧翻坠入了疯狂的恋爱。在阴暗的角落，他会怀疑这是否更多是疯狂而非恋爱。现在，有时他从酒吧里会捡回来两个人，而他的心则随着本持续下坠。  
他感到自己与本之间划开一条逐渐扩大的沟壑，彼此站在两边，猜疑着听到的究竟真正来自对方或不过只是自己吼叫的回声。在过去的许多年里，本是马特生活的一部分，正如马特是本生活的一部分，之间从来没有过一条清晰的界限。如今马特从他们的生活里拿回他的部分，撕开的地方疼痛异常。

马特当然尝试了，设法往本脑袋里灌输些理智和清明，至少他是这么认定的。他们交谈，争吵，妥协，达成一致。然后事情继续变糟。这令他挫败而恼火，直到某一时刻猛醒，从一开始这就与本选择什么样的伴侣无关：他和本在报纸杂志上轮番出现，却不是同样的版面；他们一路走来，如今却微妙的分轨。本的天赋拖拽着他沉浸在他人的声音中，痛苦困顿于所有那些错误的评价，再坚决的否定也不能阻止那些言语确确实实的在他心中刻下印痕。  
于是马特注视着本不断穿梭于一场又一场精心安排的喧闹欢愉，归来时却只比之前更加失望；放任着焦躁与怨怼淤积在他们之间，阴沉和暴躁的暗火在他眼中越烧越旺。这种新的领悟把他同样逼向挣扎和苦痛，看着即来的风暴慢慢酝酿，因为无能为力而无所作为。  
等积郁到了某个阶段，他开始渴求那场风暴，暴虐的欲望在皮下沸腾翻滚。他设法压抑这种新的冲动，余留的震颤与旧时已熟悉了的那种刺痛和窒息感截然不同，却迅速合流。

他在傍晚到达。本正在拍戏，他们已经有三周没见面了，而他答应来探班。马特跟导演打了招呼，然后跟本走到片场无人角落里闲聊。他感到轻松而愉悦，一切看起来都那么顺利：近些天本在工作中精神抖擞，意味着他们之间没什么可争吵的，关系和缓亲密。  
然后事情轻易地急转直下。事后他想起来，觉得那几分钟的对话里根本没有什么可追溯的具体的原因，那甚至是很久以来他们之间最为无害的交谈。也许是从细小的推搡开始，他记得慢慢躁动起来的感觉，其余的则一片模糊。  
在他意识到之前，数月以来他一直渴求的狂风骤雨已经砸在他身上。他每一寸皮肤都灼烧着，本拳头接触到地方是由于疼痛，剩余的地方的则是他自己的暴虐在嘶吼。当他用膝盖顶上本的腹部时，看到他因条件反射而干呕，一阵残忍的快意顺着脊柱窜向他的头皮。本擂在他的肋骨上，他的嘴里弥漫开一股血腥味，激流猛地奔腾在他的脑海里：这感觉那么错误，那么对。  
他们揪扯厮打着，全无章法地踉踉跄跄。本把他踹倒，然后用体重把他们一起固定在地上。他们的呼吸粗重，打着卷儿地带起地面的一层灰尘。本的双手放在他颈侧，紧紧地攥着他，眼神之中凝聚着阴霾。  
他从牙缝里挤出他的名字，声音破碎沙哑，两个音节之间的延宕让马特的心在跳动中随之卡顿。¬¬¬

马特一向明白，本总想在他身上寻求比他们眼下所维系着的更多的什么。明白这一点毫无难度，困难的是假装无知无觉。那些时刻，在深夜酒吧昏暗的灯光里，伏案写作的间隙，胡乱地讲着前言不搭后语的笑话时，他总恰到好处地控制自己在本转头望来之前挪开目光。  
他比本迟钝，但还没那么迟钝；更何况那是本。本多半也有感觉，但是放任他们之间未言说的变得沉重并持续沉重。

当你在凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视你。  
马特不合时宜地想起高中时读的尼采，视野里本正垮向他，压上来的吻绝望激烈如同延续的搏斗。他抓紧本皱巴巴的T恤，感觉那些经年的震颤如今同时回响，世界咔哒一声复位又旋转着再度脱轨。

 

马特脸朝下跪着，双手撑在床头，感觉本粗暴地挤进他双腿之间，结实的小臂勒在他胸口，令他呼吸困难。他浑身酸痛，大脑皮层后面却像有火花连续爆发，愉悦感汹涌而来。  
本一只手捏着他的臀瓣，给他添上更多的淤痕，还在他耳边断续地吐出下流肮脏的咒骂。那种粗重鼻息撩在耳边的方式令马特心烦意乱，于是他翻手打在本脸上——他立刻为此付出了代价，换来连续凶狠而深重的顶弄，让他腰身一软，扑倒在床垫上。  
本覆盖在他身上冲撞起来，牙齿咬弄着他颈后的皮肤。他们都大汗淋漓，浑身黏湿，光裸的皮肤贴合在一起摩擦着发疼。他硬撑着夹紧了后面，为了支配权跟本较着劲，仿佛是同一场搏斗从片场昏暗角落延续到了不知名汽车旅馆肮脏的单人床上。  
本亲吻他，嘴唇嘬着皮肉发出啵的轻响，后方则有规律的啪啪作响，让他气血上涌。他的大手没有一刻离开马特身上，从上抚摸到下，像是在确认什么。  
“你他妈是忘了手活儿怎么做么？”马特设法在破碎的呻吟中挤出一句完整的话。  
本喷笑出声，胸膛紧贴着他的脊背轻颤，手终于滑下去抓紧马特的阴茎，粗鲁而富于技巧的捋动起来，令他发出一声愉悦的长叹。马特眼前的白光随着眨眼越来越耀目，直至他吼叫着陷入层层叠叠的高潮，肌肉痉挛着收紧，让本发出混沌的哼响，随即射了出来。他们一同坍塌在床垫上，沉重地喘息着。

越过高潮的边缘，本把他翻过来，四肢交叠，锁死在一起。他们前额相抵，近得马特能在他眼中看见自己，凌乱懒散。他感觉本在他胸膛上舒张开，无形地延伸到皮肤骨骼之后的地方。那里一度空空荡荡，如今首次因全然的充实而喜悦地震颤。  
“我得想个说法解释这一身淤青。”本喃喃地说道；马特视线瞟到的地方已经有些红肿开始转化成醒目的青黄色。  
困倦接替快感席卷过马特的大脑，他在黑甜梦乡边上摇摇欲坠，抬手捂住本的嘴：“有什么都得明天再说。现在，我得睡会儿。”  
本像个真正的混球，在他指间发出窃笑：“那可太糟了，我亲自把你操过了十二点。‘明天’早就到了。”

 

END.


End file.
